


make it up you

by bigbocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbocks/pseuds/bigbocks
Summary: Part ofthisSNS AU.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. mahal kita, sobra

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [this](https://twitter.com/nineaus/status/1264088501550813184?s=20) SNS AU.

**_10:43 AM_ **

_  
  
_The prearranged alarm on Chanyeol’s phone was going off that rainy morning—it was for his afternoon classes. The blaring sound from the phone’s speaker was muffled under the blankets but the constant vibration was bothersome to the person beside him.  
  
Baekhyun frowned at the disturbance—squeezing his already shut eyes even harder before opening them. He squinted, adjusting his sight to the lightly dimmed room. He would toss his body to face the other side but his boyfriend’s limbs draped all over him was avoiding that. He contemplated whether he was dreaming or not; he once again closed his eyes hoping to get a grasp of his current situation.  
  
The image of Chanyeol walking out on him was vivid inside his muddled mind, any other memory from last night was a complete blur to Baekhyun. He kept his eyes shut for another minute or two, puzzling pieces to squeeze some sense on how he ended up inside his boyfriend’s warm embrace despite their argument. With his eyes closed, he reached for the cell phone still pulsating against his waist—his movements restricted by the weight leaning on him—he held the phone up to turn it off, high enough for the sound to reverberate inside the cold room.

Baekhyun opened his eyes. Delighted at the fact that he was not imagining things. He reeks of alcohol, his head clouded—mouth dry, and the cold temperature against his bare frame was giving him shivers. He purred at the sudden sensations hitting him simultaneously but despite that, he was glad to wake up next to Chanyeol. He wiggled himself closer to Chanyeol as if there’s any more space in between them, draping his arms around his boyfriend’s broad body—inhaling the sweet manly scent of his skin. He still was not sure on how things ended last night but he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
_Baka hindi naman talaga siya aalis dapat.  
  
Baka napigilan, bumalik.  
  
Baka tinanggap na yung sorry ko. _Baekhyun thought. _  
  
_He doesn’t remember specific details on what happened the previous night but he can somehow still feel the pain in his chest, parang gusto niya nalang kalimutan lahat. ‘Wag na pag-usapan. Tapos na naman, eh. Pero alam niyang hindi naman papayag si Chanyeol sa ganon. Baekhyun tightened his hug on Chanyeol—getting himself comfortable to get back to sleep when he suddenly felt his boyfriend hugging him back. Baekhyun smiled contentedly before looking up at Chanyeol. Parang gustong maiyak ni Baekhyun, masakit ang ulo at katawan niya, pero sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam magising sa yakap ng mahal niya.  
  
Chanyeol glanced down in admiration to the person whose face was buried in his chest. He was about to kiss Baekhyun’s crown when the latter raised his head to look back at him—eyes brimming with tears, again.  
  
“Baby.” Baekhyun muttered, his voice nervous.  
  
“Hm?” Chanyeol replied before kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. His morning voice sending quivers to the smaller.  
  


“I love you.” Baekhyun then buried his face back into his boyfriend’s chest. Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s lips curling up against his skin. “I love you more.” the taller replied, his hands finding their way to Baekhyun’s face, caressing it ever so lightly. His thumb running back and forth at the smaller’s smooth cheek. He then reached for Baekhyun’s chin—lifting it slowly but the latter resisted.  
  
Baekhyun can’t help but cry—he’s overwhelmed. The rain pouring against the glass window was loud but it was quiet in a sense that it was calming—like a classic jazz song. The matress under him was so soft, hugging his whole body like it was cotton. Chanyeol’s warm embrace over him lapsing the cold temperature inside the room. _Everything._ Every little detail that morning was so perfect, Baekhyun wished they could stay like that for the rest of the day. Hell, for the rest of their lives. Tears of joy finally escaping the border of his eyes—he started sobbing softly.  
  
“Baby…” Chanyeol’s deep voice called. His hands still on the smaller’s chin. “Baby… are you crying?” he asked, softly.  
  
Baekhyun removed his arm around Chanyeol so he could wipe the stray tears off his face—he nodded in reply. “Thank you..”  
  
Taken aback at the remark, Chanyeol pursed his lips. He tried lifting Baekhyun’s face again but the smaller was still resisting his hold.  
  
_I should be the one thanking you.  
  
_“Baby.. look at me.” Chanyeol whined. “Please?”  
  
“Ayaw.” Baekhyun replied cutely. “Let’s talk like this. Pwede naman, eh.” his hands now clutching the sides of Chanyeol’s shirt.  
  
“I want to look at you…”  
  
“No~ let’s just talk like this.”  
  
Baekhyun was being cute and cuddly but his boyfriend wasn’t having any of it. Chanyeol wanted to look at the smaller’s pretty face. He wanted to look into Baekhyun’s eyes and apologize for how stupid he acted the other night. He wanted Baekhyun to hear it not just from his lips but also see it from his eyes. He freed Baekhyun from his tight embrace and held the smaller by the shoulders—pulling him up like he weighed nothing—leveling their heights.  
  
Baekhyun tilted his head cutely as a reaction to the sudden shift in his body—still trying to hide his face from his boyfriend but there was no way. Their faces were so close to each other—the tip of their noses touching. Baekhyun can’t even move an inch at his boyfriend’s strong hold on him.  
  
“Makulit ka na naman.” Chanyeol said smiling before leaning in for a quick kiss, catching Baekhyun off-guard. “Good morning baby..” he added, staring straight at Baekhyun’s eyes. The latter giggled, his eyes smiling—dry tears beetling against his glasslike skin.  
  
“Naiyak ka na naman..” malambing na sabi ni Chanyeol while pulling the blanket up to cover Baekhyun’s bare shoulders. “Mmm.. bakit naiyak, baby?”  
  
“I’m just happy, very happy.”  
  
Chanyeol felt his heart fluttering. He didn’t want to question it but he was expecting that the smaller would be mad at him. Either way, he wanted to apologize and explain himself. “Babe, I’m sorr-”  
  
“Shhh” Baekhyun placed his index finger on his boyfriend’s lips. “Ako muna, hm?”  
  
Chanyeol reached for the smaller’s hand on his lips—holding it tight. He nodded as a reply.  
  
“Listen to me, okay?” Baekhyun started.  
  
“I’m sorry for not telling you.. hindi ko sinadya o tinago ‘yun. Maha~l na mahal kita.” Baekhyun smiled. “Falling for you was a _very_ happy accident. I won’t have it any other way, masaya ako dahil sayo ako. Nakuha mo ko, Luki, _kuhang kuha_.” He paused for a minute to look at his boyfriend—admiring every feature present on Chanyeol’s face. “Hindi ako galit sa nangyari, I understand why you reacted that way and I want you to know na hinding hindi ako magsasawang intindihin ka, so please, please, meet me halfway next time, hm? Baby?” Baekhyun leaned in for a hasty kiss. “I love you, Luki. Sobra.”  
  
Chanyeol was dumbstruck, pakiramdam niya kakawala ang puso niya mula sa dibdib niya. His mind pondering on how he got so lucky to have Baekhyun in his life, parang dinaya. With his droopy eyes, he smiled at the smaller. Tightening his hold at the smaller’s hand before bringing it up on his lips to kiss it. “Mahal na mahal kita...” Chanyeol then kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “...kulang ang salitang _sobra_.”  
  
The room fell quiet. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paano niya sisimulang magsorry, magpaliwanag. Gusto niya lang ulit-ulitin kay Baekhyun kung gaano niya ito kamahal.  
  
“Baby…” Chanyeol called after sometime.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I can’t tell you how sorry I am..”  
  
“You don’t have to…”  
  
“Hindi ko kontrolado…”  
  
“It’s okay…”  
  
“No, it’s not okay, I know what I did. Alam ko sa sarili kong mainitin ang ulo ko, I’ve been trying to hide it aaminin ko, I’m impulsive as fuck. Madalas magulo ang utak ko, minamadali ang mga desisyon sa buhay. Pero Ali…” Chanyeol bit his lip, he paused—aware of the tears making their way up his eyes.  
  
_Tangina wala sa planong iiyak ako.  
  
_He pulled the smaller in, Baekhyun’s chin now resting on his shoulder. Ayaw ni Chanyeol makita ni Baekhyun na mahina din siya, _mahina siya lalo na pagdating kay Baekhyun_. “Ali… I can’t thank you enough… na nandito ka parin, yakap ko.”  
  
Baekhyun pulled himself from the hug to look at Chanyeol. He held his boyfriend’s face. “Bakit naman ako aalis?” he said in twee.  
  
“Hindi mo naman ako ganito nakilala, eh.”  
  
Baekhyun put on an amused look. “Mas masaya akong nagpapakilala ka na, mas maraming dahilan para mahalin ka pa.”  
  
All along, Chanyeol thought he had the upper hand when it comes to understanding. Akala niya sobrang matured na niya—pero hindi pala. Kung fliptop battle ito, kanina pa siya taob.  
  
“Sobrang swerte ko sayo. Tangina, Baekhyun.”  
  
Baekhyun laughed at his boyfriend’s remark before noticing Chanyeol’s damp eyes.  
  
“Iiyak ka ba, baby?!” asar ni Baekhyun, a sly smile on his face.  
  
“Alam mo ikaw..” Chanyeol wiped his eyes before glaring at Baekhyun. The latter stuck his lower lip out, nagpapacute.  
  
Chanyeol’s gaze at the smaller quickly turned into a soft one, appreciating every little detail, it’s picture-perfect. “Nasabi ko na ba sayong ang ganda ganda mo?”  
  
Baekhyun smiled, accompanied with a nose scrunch. “Lagi.” he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, again—smile never leaving his lips.  
  
They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Giggling at each other’s presence—whispering sweet nothings. They both knew that day was for the books, it was definitely something to remember.  
  


  
**_11:23 AM_**  
  
  
“Baby..”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“May tanong ako.”  
  
“Ano po?”  
  
“Bakit wala akong t-shirt?”  
  
Chanyeol was suddenly quiet. He knew exactly what the answer to the question was but the sudden realization that he has Baekhyun’s bare frame so close to him was crowding his thoughts. Parang gusto niyang bitawan bigla si Baekhyun at bihisan.  
  
“A-ah.. ‘yong damit mo kasi kagabi, basang basa ng pawis.”  
  
“Hindi mo ko pinalitan ng damit?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow—teasing.  
  
Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol pinagpapawisan siya, but there was none, not even a hint of moisture present. The temperature in the room was cold enough. It was impossible for him to perspire.  
  
“I was kind of hoping my hugs would be a good substitute..” he smiled.  
  
Baekhyun turned pink at the reply. “It was. Your hugs are the best to sleep in.”  
  
_Talagang di papatalo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘰𝘥 𝘯𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘩𝘦
> 
> 𝘛𝘠𝘚𝘔 𝘍𝘖𝘙 𝘙𝘌𝘈𝘋𝘐𝘕𝘎 >\\\\\\\< ♡


	2. brunch

**_11:27 AM_** _  
  
  
_“Baby.. ayokong bumangon.” Baekhyun complained.  
  
“Then don’t.”  
  
“May klase ka..”  
  
“Sure pass ‘yun.” Chanyeol whined. “Dito ka lang.”  
  
“…at uhaw na ko. Hm? Sobrang dry na ng bibig ko.” Baekhyun replied, forcibly removing himself from Chanyeol’s embrace.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes was heavy, again, too sleepy to stop Baekhyun from leaving the bed, he let the smaller go, pinapanood lang ang bawat kilos nito.  
  
Baekhyun sat straight up—his small back now exposed and Chanyeol was holding the best view from behind. He reached his hand out—fingers trailing circles on Baekhyun’s back while the latter fix his disheveled bed hair, ignoring his boyfriend’s actions.  
  
Baekhyun’s body was flawless, soft—it was a blank canvas but Chanyeol was sure that it was the most delicate art he’s laid his eyes into. The smaller’s shape was comparable to that of an hourglass and Chanyeol can’t help but think how good of a fit his hands would be on Baekhyun’s hips.  
  
Chanyeol was unaware that he was spacing out—indulged at his train of thought he did not hear Baekhyun talking to him.  
  
“..baby?” Baekhyun turned his head to look at his unresponsive boyfriend. “Luki? Okay ka lang?” he reached out a hand to poke Chanyeol’s cheek but the latter was quick to hold his wrist. Baekhyun flinched at the action. The hold on his wrist was tense, he swore it would bruise him if he was to try to release himself from it. “Baby..” Baekhyun called. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Chanyeol’s expression was turning dark.  
  
“Baby.. bitaw. Masakit.” Baekhyun frowned.  
  
Chanyeol was fast to realize that he was hurting Baekhyun. He let go of the latter’s hand without uttering any words. He turned his gaze at the tiny sunbeams escaping the slits of the curtain in attempt to distract himself. Baka kung anong magawa niya kay Baekhyun kung tititigan niya pa ito.  
  
Baekhyun leaned down—his face close to Chanyeol’s. His naked half almost on top of his boyfriend’s.  
  
Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol sinusubukan talaga ng Mahabagin ang pasensya niya.  
  
 _Tangina.  
  
_ He closed his eyes before swallowing the lump in his throat. “Lakad na, uminom ka na ng tubig.”  
  
Baekhyun curled his lip bago tuluyang ilayo ang katawan niya kay Chanyeol. “Mkeh.”  
  
He got out of bed—standing beside it for a good minute. Baekhyun stretched his arms as he yawned. The outline of his body standing out against the light—his perky ass together with his thick thighs. Sobrang sexy.  
  
Chanyeol once again glared at the smaller, hindi niya mapigilan, scanning him from the head down to the tip of his toes. This time, aware na si Chanyeol na natutuliro siya sa kinikilos ni Baekhyun but he did not want to start anything.  
  
The latter stood there, a clever smile on his lips, pero hindi ‘yon kita ni Chanyeol. He was doing everything purposefully at alam niyang gumagana. He slightly turned his head back to peek at his boyfriend but Chanyeol did not miss the tempting smile present on Baekhyun’s face.  
  
 _Ah, ganon._ Chanyeol smirked.  
  
Baekhyun started to take steps towards the door, marahan, parang nagpapahabol but the next thing he knew was that he’s pinned against it. Chanyeol was quick to get out of bed, pushing the smaller onto the nearest surface he could locate—the door. His hand firm on Baekhyun’s hips, the other holding the latter’s hand.  
  
Baekhyun smirked while staring straight into his boyfriend’s eyes. Lalong nag-init si Chanyeol, he grinned back at the smaller. “You’re really teasing me like this?” his stare piercing.  
  
“I think it’s working.” Baekhyun replied in an assured manner, raising a brow. His voice sounding like honey—deliciously golden. Baekhyun’s hand finding its way to the back of Chanyeol’s head—caressing it. He leaned in, his lips touching Chanyeol’s ear.  
  
 _“Fuck me, baby?”_  
  
Chanyeol was floored. Sagad na, _libog na libog na._ Boses palang ni Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol leaned back to look at Baekhyun. The latter drawing him towards with just his eyes. He pushed Baekhyun a little harder against the door eliciting a soft moan from the smaller before inclining his face forward—aligning their lips.  
  
Baekhyun bent back his head, sleepy eyes slowly closing as Chanyeol’s soft lips brush against his. His lips parting, inviting the taller’s tongue in. It was slow, sensual—like a vivid rainbow after a heavy rain. _Calming._ He cradled Chanyeol’s head as if he’s the most fragile thing he ever held—sliding his fingers onto the taller’s hair.  
  
Their mouths slipping together, teeth clashing, and pulses raising. The kiss growing rough, they part to catch each other’s breath. Baekhyun smiled against Chanyeol’s lips. “I love you.”  
  
Chanyeol put their lips back together as an answer. Pressing their tongues harder this time. Chanyeol moved his hands from Baekhyun’s hips down to the latter’s ass—grasping it.  
  
 _“Mmmh...”  
  
_ Chanyeol continued, his hands moving further down. He grabbed Baekhyun by the thighs—lifting him up. Baekhyun then hauled his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. The taller supporting his whole body as if he’s weightless. Baekhyun felt his back parting from the surface of the door. The cold air rapidly rolling on his spine but the heat of their kiss was dominating the rest of his body—leaving him warm, hot.  
  
Chanyeol took light steps towards the bed, feeling Baekhyun’s body lightly grinding against his, the smaller’s cock twitching against his firm stomach. He once again grabbed Baekhyun’s ass, wanting to hear more from the smaller.  
  
“L.. uki..” Baekhyun was on cloud nine. _“Nggh…”  
  
_ Chanyeol sat at the edge of the bed, Baekhyun on his lap. His lips trailing from Baekhyun’s lips to the latter’s jawline—sucking love bites along the way. Baekhyun threw his head back, giving his boyfriend more access. Chanyeol continued his ministrations.  
  
 _Lips. Jawline. Neck. Clavicle._ Landing lastly at the smaller’s chest. Giving both of his nipples the attention it deserves. Chanyeol sucked on one of Baekhyun’s nipples while his fingers tweak the other. He spread Baekhyun’s legs—palming the smaller’s clothed length. Baekhyun’s cock throbbing against his hold.  
  
 _“Hngg, baby.. you’re so hard.”_  
  
Baekhyun was a mess. His breathing heavy from all the pleasure he’s feeling, _all at once._ He drew out airy moans, turning Chanyeol on even more. His back arching wanting more of Chanyeol’s touch on him.  
  
Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, lalabasan na siya sa sobrang sarap.  
  
 _Sobrang galing ni Chanyeol._  
  
 _Putangina, foreplay palang._  
  
Ibang-iba ang pakiramdam kung ikukumpara niya sa momol sessions nila. This one, alam niyang may pupuntahan.  
  
Baekhyun tugged on the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt, gesturing that he wants it out of the way. The taller complied, taking a break from devouring Baekhyun’s bare frame, he pulled his shirt up, revealing his toned chest muscles, firm shoulders and biceps.  
  
Baekhyun bit his lip at the sight. _Parang combo meal.  
  
_ He knew he was close, one more touch from Chanyeol at siguradong bibigay na siya. Baekhyun stood up from Chanyeol’s lap.  
  
“Babe…” Chanyeol whined. “Bakit?”  
  
Baekhyun eyed his boyfriend’s body. The huge bulk on Chanyeol’s sweatpants prominent. Baekhyun had to swallow to prevent himself from salivating.  
  
“Umayos ka ng higa.” Baekhyun replied.  
  
Chanyeol dragged his whole body back to bed. His back resting on the headboard. “Okay na ‘to?”  
  
Chanyeol’s voice was now in a lower register—he sounds dangerous.  
  
 _“Can you blow me like this?”  
  
_ Baekhyun smirked at the question. Chanyeol knew exactly what’s coming at lalong ginanahan si Baekhyun.  
  
 _You read me like I’m an open book.  
  
_ Baekhyun crawled onto the bed. Hovering over his boyfriend’s full build. He sat exactly at Chanyeol’s cock, rubbing their clothed lengths together, subtly. Baekhyun leaned forward for a hasty kiss, nipping on the taller’s lips like it’s candy. He smiled as he move on to Chanyeol’s neck—his teeth grazing against the taller’s skin as he leave kitten licks on it. Chanyeol’s sweet scent hitting him afterwards, swirling his already chaotic mind.  
  
 _“Mhhhmm… B.. aek..”_  
  
 _Sensitive neck. Noted._ Baekhyun continued. Marking Chanyeol’s chest—leaving pink marks all over it. Chanyeol threw his head back at the sensation. His hands crawling up Baekhyun’s back but the latter removed it. He opened his eyes to look.  
  
“If you touch me, I’ll stop.” Baekhyun ordered.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes turned dark at the remark. Ayaw niyang pumayag, pero inisip niyang mamaya niya nalang babawian si Baekhyun. He grabbed on to the headboard—complying to the smaller’s condition.  
  
Baekhyun continued on his way down, stopping briefly when he reached Chanyeol’s abdomen, licking his way down to the navel. Chanyeol threw his head against the headboard, pleasure taking over him as Baekhyun’s tongue explore his skin.  
  
 _“Ngghhh..”  
  
_ Lalong ginaganahan si Baekhyun sa naririnig. Chanyeol moans passionately with his deep voice. _Nakakabaliw.  
  
_ Baekhyun trailed his dainty fingers at Chanyeol’s waist, playing with the band of the taller’s sweatpants as he looks at Chanyeol directly in the eye, teasing. Baekhyun smiled as he rub the flat of his hand at Chanyeol’s concealed cock—playing with it.  
  
 _“Ali.. Mhmm…”  
  
_ Baekhyun continued to tease his boyfriend, loving the messed up look Chanyeol has under him.  
  
 _”Suck me. Now.”_ Chanyeol said—voice shaky. _  
  
_“Make me.” matapang na sagot ni Baekhyun—biting his lower lip.  
  
Chanyeol wasn’t having any of it, the teasing was only making him want more. He sat straight up, leaning closer to Baekhyun. He pulled the smaller in for a rough kiss. Baekhyun moaned at the sudden turn of events. A moment ago, he had control over his boyfriend, pero ngayon,  
  
 _Tangina, eto na naman.  
  
His tongue inside my mouth making me forget that it’s mine.  
  
His hefty hold against my ass making me want to submit.  
  
_Chanyeol broke the kiss. Standing on his feet sa ibabaw ng kama. Baekhyun looked up his tall boyfriend towering over the room with puppy eyes—bitter at the sudden lost of contact.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Making you _suck_ me.” Chanyeol replied, voice heavy.  
  
“Luhod.”  
  
Baekhyun was quick to comply. He sat on his knees, never breaking eye contact. He pulled Chanyeol’s sweatpants down—Chanyeol’s cock springing forth.  
  
 _Putangina, ang laki.  
  
_ Baekhyun felt a lump building up inside his throat and he was fast to swallow it. Questioning if he could take Chanyeol’s cock inside his small mouth.  
  
Chanyeol smiled at the smaller’s sight. He briefly went down on his knees to give the smaller a passionate kiss, drool glistening over their lips. He smiled knowingly after the kiss. He stood back up again.  
  
Baekhyun was mum but he knew very well the wonders his pretty little mouth can do. He reached out for Chanyeol’s hard cock. His slim fingers playing with the shaft. Baekhyun looked up, gaining eye contact from the taller as he licked the tip of it—tasting Chanyeol’s pre-cum.  
  
 _“Ngghhh… Ba.. ek..”_ Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hair, pulling it lightly.  
  
 _Chanyeol Luki, hindi ko pa sinusubo. Dinilaan ko palang.  
  
_ Baekhyun continued, submitting to Chanyeol’s moans like he was an offering. He enclosed Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth. The sensation was quick to spread all over the taller’s body.  
  
 _“Hhmmm.. Fuck.. Y-you’re so warm.”  
  
_ Baekhyun bobbed his head in a slow pace. His left hand greedily grasping at Chanyeol’s leg for leverage. Baekhyun was just starting but he’s purposefully crashing the head of Chanyeol’s length onto his uvula, attempting to put his boyfriend’s huge cock deep into his throat.  
  
Baekhyun choked, sending vibrations at his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth. Saliva making its way up his mouth reducing more friction from the contact. Chanyeol trembled at the feeling, his mind was clearing. The smaller’s warm mouth around his cock was driving him crazy.  
  
 _“You’re so good at this.. Mmm..”  
  
_ Baekhyun sucked harder—now making use of his tongue. He laid it flat under the shaft as his head moved back and forth. His lips consuming the whole of Chanyeol’s cock. His tempo going faster and faster every minute.  
  
 _“Aaaaaahhhh…”_ Chanyeol moaned. _“Fu..ck.. Bae.. k..”  
  
_ Chanyeol’s shoulders was trembling. A warm feeling was igniting below his stomach, he’s close.  
  
“Baby..” Chanyeol called but the smaller was busy devouring his length.  
  
 _“Aaahmmm.. Baek..”_ Chanyeol bit his lip. Strengthening his pull on the smaller’s hair, not aware of the fact that it was only turning Baekhyun on more. _  
  
“Stop…”_ He held Baekhyun by the shoulder, pulling him up.  
  
“Baby.. Enough..” he said before tasting himself from Baekhyun’s mouth. The kiss was messy, drool was all over Baekhyun’s mouth but Chanyeol was kissing him with more fervent than before. They laid down, not breaking the kiss. Chanyeol’s hands working on Baekhyun’s shorts, taking it out of the way.  
  
“Fuck, you give one hell of a head.” Chanyeol complimented.  
  
Baekhyun smiled, leaning in for a peck—his eyes watery.  
  
Chanyeol dragged his fingers lightly across Baekhyun’s smooth legs in attempt to tease the smaller. He hovered above Baekhyun, aligning himself in between the smaller’s legs. He leaned in, lips close at Baekhyun’s ears but not touching.  
  
 _“My baby’s turn?”_  
  
Chanyeol’s deep voice enough to send Baekhyun back to cloud nine. The latter fixed his position, spreading his legs more for the taller. Chanyeol grabbed a pillow, placing it behind Baekhyun’s waist.  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Para hindi sumakit likod ng baby ko.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead.  
  
 _Chanyeol, pwede ba_.  
  
Baekhyun blushed. “I love you..”  
  
“I love you too.” Chanyeol replied, carrying his lips from Baekhyun’s forehead to the latter’s mouth. Capturing Baekhyun’s plump lips into another heated kiss. Chanyeol’s hands stroking Baekhyun’s bare bottom.  
  
 _“Hnnngg..”  
  
_ Chanyeol suddenly broke the kiss, crawling his way out of the bed.  
  
“Baby!! San punta?” Baekhyun frowned.  
  
“Condom and lube, baby.”  
  
“Bakit tumayo ka pa?” Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows pointing at the bedside table.  
  
“Wala po diyan, si Nini meron.” Chanyeol smiled cutely. He opened Kai’s bedside table, rummaging through it. He reached for a tiny bottle, black in color. Before opening the second drawer, pulling a condom out of it—Baekhyun watching his boyfriend.  
  
“Isa lang?” Baekhyun joked.  
  
Pinandilatan naman ni Chanyeol ng mata ang nobyo. _Aba.  
  
_ “Joke lang.” Baekhyun said with a sly smile. “Come here na.”  
  
Chanyeol walked his way back, his body eager to be close to Baekhyun’s. He positioned himself back. Condom and lube forgotten on the sheets. He kissed Baekhyun, rough. His tongue exploring every corner of the smaller’s mouth.  
  
 _“Mmm…”_  
  
Baekhyun moaned, feeling Chanyeol’s large hands running in between his thighs, approaching his ass. Chanyeol pulled back, eyeing every aspect of Baekhyun’s body—worshipping it—before finally making eye contact. He leaned in for a chaste kiss. With one hand, Chanyeol reached for the bottle of lube, popping the cap open, pouring it over his hand, spreading it over his fingers before aligning one thick finger at Baekhyun’s hole.  
  
“Baby…” Chanyeol mumbled against the smaller’s lips.  
  
 _“Mmm..”_ Baekhyun chased the kiss. _  
  
_Taking Baekhyun’s moan as permission he pushed his middle finger in. Baekhyun’s tight hole taking him so well. Baekhyun fisted on Chanyeol’s arms for leverage. Eliciting lewd moans he himself wasn’t familiar to.  
  
 _“F..uck.. Ngghhh..”  
  
_ Chanyeol can feel the warmth inside, he can’t help but depict what would it feel like around his cock. He moved his finger hoping to pull more sound from Baekhyun’s throat and he succeeded. The smaller’s moan blaring every time Chanyeol slides his finger inside him, hitting that sweet spot.  
  
 _“Isa.. pa..”_ Baekhyun requested—eagerly wanting to be touched.  
  
Chanyeol added a finger, shoving it into Baekhyun’s asshole but the latter still feels empty. He needs _more.  
  
“Mmh.. Baby..”  
  
_“Kulang pa?” Chanyeol asked—eyes dark. Adding his third finger, catching Baekhyun off-guard.  
  
Baekhyun’s lips part on a loud moan. His eyes rolled back his head, he swore he saw stars. _“Aaahhhgg…”  
  
_ “Baek… you’re so needy.” Chanyeol added, voice filled with lust. He leaned in closer to Baekhyun’s ear, licking its lobe.  
  
 _“Would you like this tongue to fuck your hole?”_  
  
Chanyeol withdrew all three fingers from Baekhyun. He worked his way down, quick—hungry for the smaller’s ass. He positioned his head between Baekhyun’s legs, placing them over his shoulders. He licked the pinkish hole with the flat of his tongue.  
  
 _Tangina, Chanyeol.  
  
_ Akala ni Baekhyun masisiraan siya ng bait.  
  
 _Isang hagod palang ‘yon.  
  
_ Chanyeol continued. He placed both his hands at Baekhyun’s buttcheeks opening it wide to gain more access. Chanyeol’s tongue was teasing, rimming on Baekhyun’s tight hole before forcing his way inside.  
  
Baekhyun squealed at the sudden intrusion. Chanyeol was eating him up. _So good._ Mababali na yata ang leeg niya sa pagkaka tilapon sa ulunan ng kama. Both his hands fisting on the sheets beside him.  
  
 _“Hnnnggg.. L..uki..”  
  
_ Chanyeol digged in further as if his tongue could extend at his own will. He reached for Baekhyun’s leaking cock, taking care of it, lightly.  
  
 _“Baby…”_ Baekhyun moaned.  
  
 _“Fuck me..”  
  
“Now.”  
  
_Chanyeol licked Baekhyun’s hole one last time. Cleaning the mess of drool around it. He reached for the condom. Tearing the packet with his mouth. Baekhyun was a mess under him—brows frowning at the empty feeling he’s having.  
  
 _“Baby..”_  
  
Chanyeol put the condom on, quickly. Sobrang tigas na ng tite niya.  
  
His cock twitching just by thought of him pounding into Baekhyun’s hole. Chanyeol held Baekhyun by his waist, flipping him over so he’s on all fours. The sight beneath him was a masterpiece. Baekhyun’s curves prominent as he arched his back.  
  
 _“Baek.. Ang sarap mo. Tangina.”  
  
_ Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun’s ass. This time, roughly. Smacking it lightly after holding it. The smaller can’t help but gasp—his butt cheeks now pink.  
  
Chanyeol trailed kisses from Baekhyun’s shoulders down to his waist—leaving nothing untouched. He aligned his cock at Baekhyun’s hole and without any warning, he pressed it inside, gradually. Baekhyun’s hole taking his huge cock in like it’s a missing puzzle piece.  
  
 _“Ngghh.. Baby.. you’re so tight.”_ but all he got was throaty moans from the smaller.  
  
Chanyeol’s thrust picking up its pace. His hand firm on Baekhyun’s hips. His mouth leaving stray kisses at Baekhyun’s back.  
  
 _“Hnnnng…”  
  
“Mmm baby..”  
  
_Both high from pleasure, the room was filled with lewd moans from the two. The rest of the world falling silent around them; the rain outside falling heavy but it was mute. The buzzing of the air conditioner long gone. Both perspiring despite the cold temperature in the room.  
  
Chanyeol would hear his name being called in a moan by the smaller once in a while, sending him onto a more feral state. He flipped Baekhyun again—without pulling out. He glared at the smaller’s face—his eyes wanting more. To say that Baekhyun was a moaning mess under him would be an understatement. Chanyeol’s ego was skyrocketing at the masterpiece he’s made.  
  
 _“God, you’re gorgeous.”_ his voice catching his breath.  
  
Chanyeol leaned in, caressing Baekhyun’s face ever so lightly.  
  
“Do you want me to touch you?” he asked.  
  
 _No._ Baekhyun mouthed.  
  
Chanyeol positioned himself back, lifting Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper. Chanyeol captured Baekhyun’s lips one last time before fucking the smaller, harder than before.  
  
 _Rough, just how they both like it.  
  
_ The sound of their thighs meeting was loud. Chanyeol groaned at the current rhythm they’re riding. He can feel himself close. He’s pounding in the smaller’s hole so fast he could feel his head pulsating, light.  
  
Baekhyun thought he had no more voice to pull out from his throat but the current tempo Chanyeol was going at made it possible. He slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
 _“No, baby.”_ Chanyeol said, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand—pinning it beside his head. _“I want to hear.”  
  
_ Baekhyun trembled at the taller’s order. He arched his back more along with his fresh moans. Chanyeol was hitting his prostate right-on. He’s close. _They both are._  
  
Chanyeol grunted at the sensation, a variety of curse words escaping his lips before thrusting in deep one last time.  
  
 _“Mmmm…”  
  
_ Baekhyun came as well. Semen all over his flat stomach. Chanyeol slowly pulled out and the smaller moaned at the sudden emptiness.  
  
Chanyeol fell atop Baekhyun—not minding the mess. He rolled over pulling Baekhyun into an embrace before kissing the smaller’s forehead. The room fell quiet. The sound of the rain suddenly came back, the cold apparent again against their skins. They catch their breaths, both still riding their high.  
  
Baekhyun looked up his boyfriend, eyes tired.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,”  
  


  
**_12:23 PM_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘏𝘈𝘗𝘗𝘠 𝘊𝘏𝘈𝘕𝘉𝘈𝘌𝘒 𝘋𝘈𝘠!
> 
> 𝘚𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘢 '𝘵𝘰 :< 𝘔𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘣𝘢 𝘱𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘰 :> 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵. 𝘏𝘶𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘥𝘬𝘴𝘫
> 
> 𝘛𝘠𝘚𝘔 𝘍𝘖𝘙 𝘙𝘌𝘈𝘋𝘐𝘕𝘎 >////< 𝘐𝘔 𝘓𝘜𝘝 𝘜 <3


End file.
